Best Friend's Brother
Best Friend's Brother is the second episode of season one of ''Better Than Revenge''. Summary The episode starts with Michelle and Caitlin fighting over a small thing, as they sometimes do, but not often. Irritated Caitlin leaves the room and goes to Mark. Caitlin walks into Mark's room and he's getting ready to go to bed, and he's in boxers and a tank top. Mark is wondering what's wrong with Caitlin. Caitlin vents about how Michelle complains over the smallest things, and Mark agrees. When Caitlin is finished talking, she tells him, "Thanks for the help." She almost leaves, but Mark didn't want her to. Then the phone rings, it was Michelle. Being stupid, Mark pressed the button "talk", and put the phone on speakerphone, and starts to kiss Caitlin. Michelle hears Caitlin and Mark kissing, and gets scared, so she screams. The dorm room person hears her scream, and she hears them kissing too. Shocked, the dorm room person asks Michelle if she's watching porn. Michelle quickly says "No." Back to Caitlin, and Mark. They stop kissing, and Caitlin winks at him. "Thanks for the help." She says, and walks away to her regular dorm room. It cuts to them in the cafeteria where Jasmine and Vanessa meet. Vanessa is sitting at her table, lonely as usual. Jasmine looks at her feeling a little sorry for her, she walks over to her. Jasmine asks if she's lonely. Vanessa nods her head and says "Sorta. I always am.' Jasmine offers to sit with Vanessa and Vanessa tells her to feel free too. Jasmine sits and asks Vanessa what her name is. Vanessa lies to Jasmine saying here name is "Tori Vega", but reveals her name due to being pressured. They become quick friends and then lunch ends. Then it cuts to Andrew in the hospital. Andrew is very hurt and Vanessa walks in the hospital and brings him flowers. Vanessa hands him to them and says "I'm sorry you have to go through this." Vanessa takes them back. "But, I know what it's like to be a whore. A woman whore." Andrew rolls his eyes and says."It's not a joy ride, trust me." "But, I'm pretty sure no girl will ever fuck you.'Cause you ain't attractive, hon." She taps his nose and leaves the hospital. Jasmine comes into the hospital. Jasmine, "Hello, Fucker. Liked the flowers?" Andrew rolls his eyes at her comment. Jasmine says, "Oh. And before I go, I hope you know you really should start working out. I mean come on everyone saw Mark beat you up. You couldn't even throw a single punch. God that must have been embarrassing" and she leaves. Michelle and Caitlin fight about Mark kissing Caitlin. It ends in Caitlin threatening Michelle about leaving the dorm room. It cuts to Virginia and Sofia in their room. Vanessa and Jasmine walk in. Virginia says, "I'm so glad that Andre guy is in the hospital. He was a fail" She, Sofia, Vanessa, and Jasmine have a conversation about Andrew's ugliness. Andrew is in the hospital. Gwen comes into his room. Andrew is irritated about Gwen coming into his room. Gwen tells him she heard he was hurt. Andrew didn't really care. Gwen then told him her name, and Andrew didn't really care about that either. Then he starts calling her hot, and Gwen didn't like it, so she said: "You're already hurt enough, do you want that to happen again?" Then he shakes his head and Gwen leaves. In the end, Andrew whispers, "She wants me." Quotes Gwen: In case you were wondering, I'm Gwendolyn. Andrew: Good for you. Gwen: Whatever. Andrew: You're hot. Gwen: Don't tell me that, or I will kill you. Andrew: HOTTIE. I LOVE YOUR ASS Gwen: You're already hurt enough, do you want that to happen again? Andrew shakes his head. Gwen: Anyways, bye. Andrew: /whispers/ She wants me. Jasmine: Hello, Fucker. Liked the flowers? Andrew: '''-rolls eyes- '''Jasmine: ''Oh, and before I go. I hope you know you really should start working out. I mean come on, everyone saw Mark beat you up. You couldn't even throw 1 single punch. God, that must have been embarrassing.'' Sofia: Maybe after surgery, he'll have a face transplant. Vanessa: But, I'm pretty sure no girl will ever fuck you. Cause you're not attractive, hon. /taps his nose/ Trivia *This is the first appearance of Gwendolyn Hunter. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:Television series